


Showtime

by YaoiDokiDoki



Series: SMUT Oneshots [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Begging for release (or maybe not), Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Complete, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Kinky, Light Bondage, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom, Power Play, Smut, Straddling, Teasing, Top Roronoa Zoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiDokiDoki/pseuds/YaoiDokiDoki
Summary: Sanji tries to sweetly punish Zoro. Zoro doesn't want to play. He only wants release.Pure PWP!Prequel toPayback
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: SMUT Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837417
Comments: 12
Kudos: 404





	Showtime

Zoro's hands were pinned above his head, straining against the handcuffs tied to the bed. Sweat from his forehead trickled onto his brow, and slowly seeped into his blindfold. Cold fingers caressed bare skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps on his taut muscles. The fingers twirled one of his hardened nipples, a hot, wet tongue sliding across.

Zoro hissed. The contrast between the cold fingers and the hot tongue was enough to make him shudder and curse. He felt lips curling against his skin, the friction sending shivers down his spine. 

It wasn't fair, dammit.

Slowly, _slowly_ , the hands went from fondling his nipples, to stroking the curves and dips of his abs; all the while a pair of soft lips making good work of biting and nipping all his favourite spots- right beneath his nipples, his collar bone, his ear lobes, the sensitive flesh of his scar. By the time the pair of lips broke contact with his skin, he could feel his skin tingle everywhere all at once, not an inch of unmarked skin left.

A lithe body perched itself on top of him, straddling him and grinding down, **hard** . He gasped and his body jerked upwards, but he was roughly pushed back down, and straddled even more tightly. Zoro could hear the rustle of a shirt being unbuttoned and tossed aside, before the legs moved and a pair of pants (and hopefully, boxers) were tossed aside as well. The only things that separated Zoro and the end of this ordeal were his own pants, and a certain Blonde's whims.

Long fingers played with the hem of his sweats, pulling it up then letting it snap back to it's place. Zoro growled, his brow drawn together, his breathing ragged. The bed linen was wet with his sweat in spite of the air conditioner on full blast, and his body was rigid, afraid to let go and loosen up because he didn't know how much more he could endure of this torture before he ripped his hands free from the cuffs, even if it meant blood and bandages later on.

Another chuckle. But this time, it seemed like _someone_ had decided to take pity on Zoro, and the hands playing with the elastic of his pants dipped in, two fingers going up and down the length of his shaft, gently massaging his cock, which was still within the confines of his underwear. Zoro had almost given up hopes of any kind of release, when suddenly his pants were yanked down, boxers and all, and his dick sprang free into the cold air, the sudden change forcing the air out of his lungs.

II.

His dick throbbed, hot and angry and _hard_ , the veins sticking out and the tip leaking and threatening to spill over. Sanji's mouth watered seeing the trickle at the tip, his hand reaching out and grasping the full length of Zoro's shaft. His own ears were pulsing with blood and drowning out any sound; he could barely make out the the curse Zoro had uttered through grit teeth when his palm and closed around Zoro's dick. His other hand went down further, freeing Zoro's balls from his boxers. Soft and slightly cooler to touch, the skin sliding easily through his fingers. Sanji's thumb caressed them, rolling them in his palm and gently scraping at them with his blunt finger nail, till his attention was diverted by the precum that had leaked and was now trickling onto his hand. He whined in spite of himself, this whole thing was getting too much for him to bear. He looked up at Zoro and reached out and ripped away the blindfold, locking eyes with him.

God, what a sight he was.

Sanji leaned down, tongue starting at the base, lapping up the precum till he reached the very tip, giving it a lick and gently prodding it with his tongue, before his lips closed around it and gave it a hard suck. Zoro jerked violently, and _moaned_ . Bingo.

Sanji went down again, his tongue licking all the way till the balls, while his hand started to pump Zoro's cock, agonisingly slow. He took each of his balls into his mouth, sucking and kissing them, enjoying the velvety feel of the skin against his tongue, drool and precum running down and dripping from his chin, while his other hand snaked down to his own aching member.

He pumped Zoro and himself in a slow tempo, with his lips wrapped firmly around Zoro's rapidly tightening balls. Zoro's dick had started to twitch harder and harder, and both of them knew that neither would last long.

"Oi cook," Zoro gasped, words punctuated by labored breaths, "y-you win, ok? You win, just sto- fuck! Ah... Stop this right now." 

Sanji pulled back, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and sat up straight, but did not stop pumping Zoro.

"What was that, Marimo?" He sneered, hand tightening around Zoro's cock. "You give up, is that it? And this was all it took to make you give up, huh?" Another squeeze and Zoro shuddered, his nails digging into his palm and almost drawing blood.

"Enough already," Zoro growled back, his entire body heaving, his cock begging for release.

Sanji draped himself over Zoro, chest to chest, and whispered in his ear, "Golden words, Marimo. What are they?”

Sanji's breath and his scent assaulting his senses at such close quarters was the last thing Zoro's self control needed. He had to cum. Now. Or something would break. 

"Fuck you."

Sanji chuckled and pulled himself back up.  
"Wrong answer," and with that, the hand around Zoro's cock vanished, leaving him hanging, quite literally. 

"What the fuck? Untie me, now!" Zoro fumed.

"Bad boys deserve no treats" Sanji teased.

"Fine then! PLEASE let me cum!"

"Look at you," Sanji eyed Zoro through half lidded eyes, "Just look at you. Like hell am I getting anyone else see you like this, Marimo."

"It's not what you think it is!" Zoro said, exasperated. "You KNOW I wouldn't do anything of that sort! Stop teasing me already!”

"Yeah?" Sanji retorted, irritation and jealousy rising in his chest. "So I'm supposed to believe that you weren't getting cozy with that bastard back there? Is that it? You want me to believe that, huh?"

Zoro's jaw clenched, he'd had enough of Sanji acting like a petulant brat. "Stop this play-act, Cook. If you'd really believed that to be true then we'd be having a different conversation right now, different from me begging you to let me cum."

Sanji's eyes narrowed, and reluctantly he thought to himself that Zoro was right. He knew. He just knew Zoro wouldn't. And what he was doing now was indeed a childish attempt at teaching Zoro a lesson. But hey, it seemed to be working. And as long as it didn't hurt either of them, who really cared.

"Just this once, idiot. Just this once I overlook your infidelity."

"Stop sounding so pompous and finish this, dumbass. All this talking can wait. My dick's starting to hurt now."

Sanji gasped and looked down. He'd forgotten he still had Zoro's cock in his hand, and had subconsciously tightened his grip, his mind occupied elsewhere.

"Oh fuck it."

Without warning Sanji dived, his mouth engulfing Zoro; sucking as he went down his shaft, and sucking as he came up, his tongue rolling around and teasing the veins. His hands remained at the base, occasionally fondling his balls, but mostly applying pressure and keeping Zoro's cock still, while he swallowed around it and mercilessly milked Zoro for all he was worth, his other hand pumping himself feverishly at the same time. 

It didn't take long for Zoro's orgasm to rip through him, with Sanji's name on his lips, overwrought as he was. Sanji too, wasn't far behind; Zoro's cum on his tongue and down his throat proving to be too overpowering for his senses. His hands pumped Zoro while his lips stayed at the top, sucking and sucking HARD, till Zoro's cock went limp in his hands, and he collapsed at the peak of his orgasm.

He slumped down and lay there, resting on Zoro's abs, till both their breaths evened. His post-orgasmic brain was vaguely aware of the fact that he had to uncuff Zoro, and he dragged himself over to the night stand, fumbling for the key.

Apparently, he was the only one whose brain was still hazy, for no sooner did the key click, than he was hauled up and slammed down on his back on the bed, with his arms pinned above his head, and a large, looming figure peering down on him with a sneer.

Zoro looked down at him and licked his lips, smiling sweetly. Zoro smiling sweetly was NEVER a good sign. Sanji gulped.

"It's MY show time now, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing porn! Please do leave a review!


End file.
